Ten Things I Hate About You
by dreams.are.sweet
Summary: DMHG Malfoy does something to Hermione, now they both have to pay for the consequences. And what does the blond Slytherin have in store for our bushy haired Gryffindor?
1. Shrinking Potion?

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this unfortunately.

Chapter One – shrinking potion?

"Malfoy, you prat!" Hermione shrieked loudly, although funnily enough, no one heard her except for her two best friends. And as for the 'prat', he was doubled up in laughter.

Harry and Ron were glaring at him, and if looks could kill, he would have long since been dead. Just then, Professor McGonagall stalked over to the table and demanded, "What in Merlin's name, is going on?" Then, as her sharp eyes picked up on Hermione, she gave a small gasp. McGonagall picked her up and asked her in a hushed voice, "Miss Granger, wha-who did this to you?"

Hermione turned angrily towards where Draco was standing, and a look of understanding dawned on McGonagall's face.

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to explain?" she asked.

"Wha-who-huh?" Draco spluttered in bewilderment. He suddenly realised the Great Hall was eerily quiet, and that everyone was staring at him weirdly. For once in his lifetime, he had no idea what to say.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall said in a warning tone, "I suggest you explain what had just occurred, or you will be faced with dire consequences."

"Um, well, you see, I kinda spiked – I mean, I-uh, accidentally poured some shrinking potion into her cup of pumpkin juice…" and trailed off nervously under her furious glare.

"I mean, it's not my fault that the MUDBLOOD chose to come along and drink it!" Draco suddenly found himself shouting. _I did NOT just call that mudblood, well, MUDBLOOD, in front of McGonagall, _he thought.

Professor McGonagall's face had become bright red as the 'm' word flew carelessly out of Draco's mouth.

"Mr Malfoy", she said through gritted teeth, "Follow me at ONCE!"

Draco walked silently after her, and wasn't surprised to find them heading towards Dumbledore's office. He noticed that McGonagall still had Granger in her hands.

McGonagall leaned in front of the gargoyle, and whispered the password. It leapt aside, and revealed a revolving staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, it seemed, already knew of what had happened during breakfast. He sat and waited patiently for McGonagall to finish speaking. Then he got up and asked her to leave politely. McGonagall was surprised, but did not doubt Dumbledore's judgement. She left through the staircase and set out to prepare for her morning class.

Dumbledore turned towards the two and glanced sternly at them over his half-moon glasses. "I would have thought that being made the Heads would have caused you to put aside your differences. Alas, it appears not."

Hermione, from what he could see, seemed to hang her head in shame. Draco smirked, and leaned against the wall, giving the impression that he didn't care.

"But first, of course, I will have to change Miss Granger back to her normal size." Dumbledore brought out his wand and said an incantation under his breath. Suddenly, Hermione found herself 'growing' back to her normal self.

"Ah, now that you are your normal height, Miss Granger, I suggest you help think of a punishment for Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

At this statement, a look of horror slid onto Draco's face, if only for a fraction of a second. Then, his facial expression was back to his usual cold, emotionless mask façade.

Hermione's face gleamed with glee and answered, "Professor, I think I may have an appropriate punishment."

**A/N hey pplz! This is my first ever fanfic, so please review! It would help me a lot if you could provide me with some constructive criticism. I just want to know what you think of it. Was it too long, short, or just right? I tried to keep the characters justlike in the books, but I don't think I'm very good at it. So, are the characters too OOC?**


	2. Three hours and ferret face

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

Disclaimer – Not mine. Well, the characters aren't, but the plot is…

_Last chapter – Hermione's face gleamed with glee and answered, "Professor, I think I may have an appropriate punishment."_

Chapter Two – Three hours **and** ferret face

Dumbledore looked at her with a knowing smile. Draco looked surprised; did the two of them plan this together?

Hermione turned to him with an almost evil smile on her face. "Mal-Draco." She said sweetly, contrary to her facial expression, "I think that, because of your recent actions, you should write a letter of apology to me. Oh, and because of all the other horrible things you have done to me these pass years, it should be about…say one foot long (a/n sorry to those who don't use feet like me, that's approx 35cm long, it's just that some don't use inches and feet and miles…you get the general idea).

Draco gaped at her. _You have got to be kidding,_ he thought. _Oh well, at least Dumbledore won't approve._ Just as soon as he had that thought, Dumbledore spoke up and said, "Why Miss Granger, that is not a bad idea. I think that would bond well with the idea I came up with as well."

Draco's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it when Dumbledore faced him. "I was considering that you two should be moved into the same classes and learn to cope around each other. Not only that, I want the two of you to spend at least three hours each day to learn more about the 'enemy'. At the end of each month, I expect a six foot (a/n 155cm) long essay, to say the least. Of course, feel free to make it even longer, provided it does not ramble on about the other's faults." Upon saying the last sentence, Dumbledore's lips twitched upwards, but if ones eyes weren't sharp like Draco's then one would not have noticed. "I hope you two understand the point of this punishment."

Hermione, however, was not pleased with his decision, to say the least. Actually, she was quite furious, and looked it too. If any Professor happened to walk into the room, they would have thought that Hermione had an evil twin. The sweet tempered girl, with the bushy brown hair, would not have reacted the way she was about to if she had been in her normal state.

"WHAT!" was the word of explosion flying from her mouth. She immediately recovered herself and apologised. One can only blame that mental reaction due to the fact that she had just recently been shrunken by her enemy, and her so called headmaster had then restored her back to her normal height, only to announce that she had to spend at least THREE hours with that ferret face each day! And on top of that, she had to write a SIX FOOT report about how nice he was!

Draco's reaction on the other hand, was not so dramatic. Although he had been disgusted at the fact that he had to spend more time than necessary with the mudblood, he was beginning to think that the 'punishment' (if you could call it that), was no so bad after all. Especially the way she had reacted towards it. If truth be told, he was actually a little surprised, and nonetheless pleased to find out that Granger had some feistiness in her. _Hey, hang on a sec, did I just feel happy that Granger could be strong willed at times? No, no, no, bad Draco, _and started to bang his head repetitively against the wall.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously, but decided not to comment on his sudden and unexpected behaviour. Hermione, looking recomposed herself, was trying not to laugh aloud at what Malfoy was doing. _I hope he damages most – no, all of his brain cells; then I won't have to spend time with him everyday._ She watched on hopefully.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncertainly and said, "Well, as the both of you know the punishment, do you have any questions about it?"

Hermione immediately put her hand up, but quickly pulled it back down, embarrassed. Draco sneered at her poor attempt to pretend that did not happen. "Sir, I was wondering, why I should be punished for what Mal-Draco did to me?" Once again, her cheeks flushed, this time at the impertinence of her question.

Dumbledore frowned disapprovingly at her over his half-moon glasses. "Miss Granger, I would have thought that you of all people would understand the importance of this, ah, punishment." Hermione's cheek reddened even more and muttered a quick "sorry" to the Professor. He dismissed them, and upon that, the two rushed out of the room, only to realise that they now shared the same common room, not to mention, conjoining bedrooms.

**A/N hi again everyone! Aren't you glad I updated so quickly? And, wow, I didn't expect any reviews yet…but it's nice to know that ppl are reading my fanfic . For those who don't review, please, please do it…it really helps me a lot (not to mention boosting my confidence and probably faster updates). Thanx to ****pomme2terre****dan-lovr**** and ****RonWandMioneG4ever**** for reviewing!**


	3. Lessons, what lessons?

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

Disclaimer – You know the drill…

_Last chapter – He dismissed them, and upon that, the two rushed out of the room, only to realise that they now shared the same common room, not to mention, conjoining bedrooms. _

Chapter Three – Lessons, what lessons?

They both arrived in front of the portrait of a majestic lion and sly serpent. "Pass-ss-word pleas-sss-e" it hissed.

"Unity," Hermione replied miserably. Draco threw her a glare before stalking through the hole. Hermione followed suit, only to trip over the edge of the hole. She fell face first onto the rich auburn carpet with a thud, and was embarrassed. Her face grew redder still as she heard the chilling laughter of her enemy as he walked into his room.

"Stupid, bloody ferret-face." Hermione muttered into the carpet. She got up with as much dignity as she could muster, and limped over to a mahogany door which read "Head Girl – Hermione Granger". It opened up, and revealed a beautiful four-poster bed, draped with crimson curtains. Opposite her room door, there was another one which lead to the bathroom. It was the only thing that separated her room from Malfoy's.

There was a desk on one side of the room and parchments, quills, inkpots, and school books were set neatly on top of it. A dressing table leaned against the wall a few meters away from it, with only the simplest things placed on it. Next to the bed was a grand built-in wardrobe, where one could fit multitudes of clothing inside it.

Hermione hobbled over to her bed and flopped down tiredly on it. Although it was only just after breakfast, she felt really exhausted. It did not help that she would be sharing the same common room with Malfoy for the rest of the year. And to make matters worse, she had to spend three hours each day with him, and then report back to Dumbledore about how great he was! As if listening to that git go on about how pure blooded he was, was something great. So it was definitely no excuse for the fatigue head girl to fall asleep and miss out her first lessons of the year. Nor was there any reason for her not to hear her best friends come banging on the portrait of the lion and serpent, only to be told to 'piss off' by a rather exasperated head boy.

No, she only woke up when a fairly bad tempered, blond haired boy knocked furiously on her door, and swore violently hearing no response, flung open her door, and marched up to her bed, pulling her away from dreamland.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting around her room. Her bed was bathed in the glowing rays of the sun set, and though the rays were dim, they still hurt her eyes as they slid open. She barely made out the shape of the Head Boy bending over her, glaring lividly at her. Her eyes popped open in surprise; what the hell was Malfoy doing in her room?

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing in MY ROOM?" she screamed, startling him.

Draco leaned back against her wall, with his trademark sneer etched firmly onto his pale face. He enjoyed getting onto Granger's nerves, and was purposely denying the facts behind his unusual appearance. Granger shifted nervously beneath his stare; her position placing her in a vulnerable angle. She finally sighed, and said in her annoyingly sweet voice, "Malfoy, if you're not going to tell me why your suddenly so keen to come into my room, and expect me to wait around for your answer, then you can think again." Then she added under her breath, "That is, if you have any brains to even think."

Draco snapped out of his reverie, and glowered menacingly at her. "Well, I was just about to tell you, before you gave that pretty little speech of yours," he drawled. "But since you think I 'don't have any brains to even think', then I suppose I can keep that little mystery to myself."

Hermione had drawn a sharp intake of breath when he mimicked what she had said when she thought he hadn't heard. She tried to compose herself, but could see that she had failed miserably when Malfoy smirked at her. "Yes, mudblood, I heard what you said about me. Though how you could say that when I'm the only second top in the year, after you. And I must admit, it is unfortunate."

Hermione stared at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "Um…I think I'll go and take a shower now." She quickly collected her toiletries and walked towards the door which lead to the bathroom.

Draco watched her with a mix of anger and amazement, then stalked out of her room. He inwardly scolded himself for even thinking that Granger's voice was sweet.

As the water cascaded over her body, Hermione tried to think of a reason why Draco Malfoy had just complimented her. Oh sure, he did not exactly call her the smartest witch in the year, perhaps the school, but he had kind of hinted on it. She stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back into her room, got dressed, then took some school textbooks out into the common room, planning on asking her two best friends for notes from the classes today. _Although I highly doubt they bothered to copy down any, _she thought wryly.

Draco decided to deliver the message Dumbledore told him to give, before Granger disappeared. He sauntered into the common room, and was just in time to catch Hermione before she walked out of the portrait hole. "Oi, mud-Granger!" he shouted.

Hermione turned around in surprise. What did Malfoy want now?

"Dumbledore told me to tell you that we have a meeting with him at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Oh, um…ok then." There was an awkward silence.

"Uh…I'm going to go do some, um, homework now." Draco then went back to his room.

**A/N sorry for the slow update, though I did make this chapter a bit longer…**


	4. Potions

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

Disclaimer – Seriously, do I have to repeat myself?

Chapter Four – Potions

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner with none other than the famous Harry Potter and his equally infamous 'side kick' Ron Weasley. They sat down in their usual spots, that is, Ron next to Harry, with Hermione opposite them. They were all wondering what had happened in Dumbledore's office (yes, they were smart enough to know where she went…). While Ron was busily stuffing his mouth full of food, Hermione explained what had occurred. The boys' faces mirrored each other's expression of horror, as she recounted the events to them. Then Ron became rather red in the face as she told them that she had to spend three hours each day with the ferret, though it was unknown if him choking on the food had anything to do with it.

Hermione left the Great Hall, as it was almost time for her meeting with Dumbledore. On her way out, Malfoy bumped into her 'accidentally'. He smirked at her, all the awkwardness from before forgotten. Hermione cursed at him under her breath, this time careful to not let him hear her. Silently, they walked in the directions towards the headmaster's office, one behind the other.

Draco suddenly stopped, and Hermione bumped into him, deep in thought. He turned around, and smirked at her, speaking in a surprisingly soft voice, "Just can't resist me, can you, Granger?"

Hermione just mumbled something incoherent, and ignored him. To Draco's astonishment, the gargoyle leapt to the side and revealed the moving staircase. He followed her in a stunned silence, wondering how she had known the password, when he, the head boy didn't even know.

Dumbledore was waiting for them behind his desk as they stepped through the door. He motioned for them to take a seat next to each other before he informed them of why they were actually there.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," the Headmaster said, inclining his head to them as he said their names. "I presume you are wondering why I called you here." At this, Hermione and Draco nodded. Hermione's face was filled curiosity, whilst Draco's was a casual blank expression.

Dumbledore continued. "You recall that the both of you are supposed to spend three hours each day with each other. I just wanted to call you back for a short while to make clear the details. I understand the two of you have an added load of homework this year, so I will be a bit lenient towards the punishment." At this, the both Heads looked up hopefully without trying to seem so blatantly obvious.

The Headmaster chuckled and carried on. "What I meant by that is that instead of spending exactly three hours a day together, you may break it up into different time slots. Since the both of you have Head duties together, you may even use that time to discover more about the other. Of course, you still have to carry out your duties in a diligent manner."

The hopeful looks on the Heads' faces slipped away just a quick as it had appeared. "Pr-professor, what do you mean, we have to do Head duties together?" Hermione stammered.

A look of surprise dawned on Dumbledore's face. "Didn't you know that Heads did duties together, Miss Granger?"

A faint blush covered her features as she muttered a quick "no".

"Hm, well if there are no further questions, you are dismissed."

Hermione practically flew out of the room, still embarrassed by her apparent ignorance. She was dimly aware of Malfoy following at a more leisurely pace behind, but did not bother to stop. She gasped out the password upon arriving at the entrance to the Heads Common room, and disappeared into her bedroom, long before Draco was back.

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione sighed. She could not believe it was only the second day of school. And to add on that, she was forced to be with Draco Malfoy – the one and only person who had ever made her blood boil – for three hours!

Draco was currently having a nice refreshing shower to further awaken himself. He wasn't much of a morning person, and so was always in dire need for a full on cold shower. Even in the middle of winter. He stepped out of the shower and walked back to his room to get dressed.

**OoOoOoO**

Draco and Hermione were one of the first ones in the Great Hall for breakfast. Both being early risers, they usually watched the hall being filled up by students yawning and half-awake.

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered up to Draco as per usual. They both plonked down on either side of him with the only exchange of 'morning Draco' before stuffing their faces full. Draco watched on disgustedly as he made an exaggerated attempt to eat in a more humanly manner.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were no where to be seen on this particular morning. Therefore, Hermione was forced to eat all by herself, whilst half heartedly joining in Parvati and Lavender's conversation. As soon as the bell rang, Hermione shot off towards her first class; Potions.

For some reason, Gryffindor potions was always teamed with the Slytherins. To her relief, Harry and Ron were already lined up outside, looking bedraggled and as though they had just got out of bed.

Which was why Hermione was not one bit surprised when they apologised to her for not being at breakfast, explaining that they got up late and were afraid Snape would give them detention. She graciously accepted their apologies and followed them into the dungeons.

"This year will be a little different as we have the N.E.W.T.s. You will all be paired up with another for the entire year. I do not care if the both of you don't agree on certain things; you will most definitely do so in my class." Snape then proceeded to read out the pairings.

Hermione's face fell when she found out she was paired with the one and only ferret.

**A/N I know this chapter's a tad boring, but I had to get them to potions. Again, sorry for the slow update, had tests (and more to come!), ha, I made it even longer this time! and for some reason, the document wouldn't upload, so I had to wait a couple of days… by the way, dont expect another update so soon, have to study...**


	5. Gryffindors and Slytherins

A/N Gosh, I was just re-reading the chapter before, and I nearly fell asleep! ARGH!

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

Disclaimer – Two words; NOT MINE

Chapter Five – Gryffindors and Slytherins

_Someone do me a favour and kill me now._ After this thought was fully registered in her mind, she quickly changed it to Malfoy. _No, kill Malfoy, not me._

Hermione suddenly realised the whole room had become quiet. She looked around, and was startled to find everyone stare at her curiously. She turned to the front and saw Snape re-compose himself and his familiar sneer etching back onto his face.

"Miss Granger," he drawled, "I suggest you keep your ideas of ah…murder to yourself. We would rather not know what that rather big head of yours is planning." Clearly, Snape was enjoying himself. "If you please move over next to your partner now…"

Hermione blushed furiously, and bowed her head. She quickly packed up her books and parchments, then hurried over to the table next to Malfoy.

**OoOoOoO**

"I can't believe I got paired with Malfoy of all people!" Hermione exclaimed, as the trio walked out the classroom. "I mean, I'm already stuck with him for all of my classes, due to the fact that he shrunk me on the first day of the school year; I have just found out I have Heads duties with him; plus I have to spend three hours a day with him; and now I am his partner in potions!"

Harry and Ron nodded sympathetically as they listened. After all, that was the most they could do. They knew she was frustrated and had to let off steam, so what better way to do it than to yell it to her best friends?

The trio headed towards their next class, which was Transfiguration. Unfortunately, it was with the Slytherins as well.

As McGonagall gave the class a lecture on what was expected this year, Hermione's mind could not help but wonder away. _I seem to be spending a lot of time with the ferret this year; did the teachers set us up or something,_ she thought.

She snapped back into attention when she heard McGonagall shout her name very loudly into her ear.

Startled, Hermione jumped out of her seat, and caused the Slytherins to laugh cruelly at her. She blushed – her face turned bright red – and muttered a quick 'sorry' to the professor.

McGonagall nodded her head, as a gesture to acknowledge that she had accepted the apology. She continued on what she was saying. "This year, Professor Dumbledore has requested for the two houses Slytherin and Gryffindor especially to be paired up in ALL the classes. He has also asked to pair up individuals for certain projects that will be given out throughout the year."

There was a collective round of groans and complaints.

"Silence!" the professor barked, her nostrils flaring. "That is what the Headmaster has requested, and it will be followed out."

She then proceeded to read out the names of the pairings for the year.

Hermione was glad to find that she was not paired with the GIT. Instead, she was to work with Blaise Zabini. Though she did feel sorry for Neville; he was the 'lucky' one to work with Malfoy.

**A/N I know Snape isn't supposed to be the teacher anymore, but let's just pretend he is, ok? And I'm really really sorry for the slow update, I had all these tests and exams. But it's the holidays now for two wks, and I will hopefully update more. Oh, I forgot, I'm going away on the first week…but I'm gonna start on chapter 6 right after I post this chapter.**

**Thanks to ****RonWandMioneG4ever****Redfoxfan****Golden Angel71****, and debarie for reviewing my last chapter.**


	6. Pug Face

**Ten Things I Hate About You**

I got this anonymous review saying that I copied this story from another. Believe it or not, this story came to mind while I was in the shower…

_lolomg - i think you copied this story from someone else..._

Well, if you're still reading this story, I'd like you to show me exactly which fanfic I 'copied' from, so I can go check it out for myself.

Disclaimer – I'm just another normal teenager who enjoys writing on fanfiction….so don't sue me.

Chapter Six – Pug Face

"How can Dumbledore come up with an idea like that and not tell the Heads at least?" Hermione grumbled. She was in Charms and to her dismay was paired with Pansy Parkinson.

"You should be honoured, mudblood, to be paired with a pure blood of Slytherin." Pansy said smugly.

_ARGH! Of all people, why did I have to be the one unlucky enough to be with the pug-faced Draco-oh look at me I'm so good looking-Malfoy worshipper, Slytherin idiot?_ Hermione thought. She sighed. "Look Parkinson, I enjoy being paired with you as much as eating slugs. So why don't we come up with a deal to keep out of each others' way unless necessary?"

Pansy smirked in the trademark Slytherin way.

_Huh, they must have needed to have learnt that to have got into that slimy git infested house. _

"Oh no, dear, I can't have that." Pansy purred, "We were asked to work together, and that must be done. We wouldn't want our dear Head Girl to be found disobeying Dumbledore's request, can we?"

"But we won't be disobeying Dumbledore." Hermione argued, "We just won't have to see the other more than needed."

"Whatever you say mudblood. We will most definitely be spending a lot of time together."

Hermione scoffed. "And what gave you the idea that I would listen to what you say?"

"Oh, you never know what a few rumours around the school could affect a certain somebody to lose all her friends." Pansy said offhandedly.

Hermione just looked at her questioningly.

"And they say you're supposed to be the smartest witch in the school." Pansy snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"Oh nothing… you probably won't understand what I'm talking about."

For the rest of the lesson, Hermione spent her time dwelling on what Pansy meant and trying her best to ignore the pug-faced witch.

**OoOoOoO**

After lunch, Hermione decided to retire to her Heads Dormitory to start working on her homework, since she had a free period. She was disgusted to find Malfoy draped casually on the couch, acting as if he owned the room.

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the Slytherins are in all of our classes, not to mention Malfoy moved to MY subjects as well._

Draco looked up from the couch, only to find Granger staring at him with a rather dreamy look on her face. To his surprise, he did not find this annoying; rather, he was amused that she was so taken in by his good looks (if he did say so himself).

She suddenly snapped back to reality and realised that he was looking at her with a smirk. "What are you staring at, you big pain in the rear?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Pain in the rear, am I? Granger, there's no need to be so, ah up tight about slang words you know, ass is a much more suitable word than 'rear'."

She just glared back at him.

Hermione suddenly remembered that Malfoy was supposed to write a letter of apology to her as a result of his 'actions' on the first day of school.

She plastered her sweetest smile on her face and said, "Malfoy, I do think you still owe me an apology for trying to shrink me at breakfast two days ago." She saw the confused look on his face and went on, "Oh, don't tell me the great 'Slytherin King' forgot all about his apology to the 'poor wittle mudblood'," using a baby voice in the last part.

Draco had indeed forgot about the letter. He quickly replaced his astounded expression with a sneer when he remembered the second part of his punishment. "Well, did the 'poor wittle mudblood' also remember that she was lucky enough to spend three hours each day with ''the great 'Slytherin King'''?"

Hermione was stumped. She had forgotten about that part. She surprised Draco by sighing and flopping down onto the couch and saying, "I guess we should get started then."

**A/N laughs sheepishly I guess my updates havnt been at all that frequent…really really sorry. So yeah, im sorry, but don't expect frequent updates for some time…gotta lot of school work…sucks being in yr 10. **


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm really, really sorry for the lack of updates in this story. I have officially decided to put this on hold until further notice. Why?

Firstly: I have no further inspiration with it at the moment.

Secondly: I feel my writing in it is horrible and not up to my standards.

Thirdly: I want to focus on my other story, which in my opinion has a much better plot and writing.

So, once again, I apologise to those who have faithfully reviewed this story. Don't worry, I shall continue with it one day, probably when I have finished "Racing with the Enemy".

I you're looking for other Dramione stories, then I suggest you read my two other fics called "What Could Have Been" and "Racing with the Enemy". It would be lovely to hear your feedback from those two as well! And for further reading, have a look at my C2 and Favs!

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!


End file.
